Bubbles : Wet Work 1
by infie
Summary: A bubblebath is a wonderful thing. M/A


Bubbles 

A/N: A wee bit of fluff. Sometime post FN.

A/N#2: For the NC-17 version, check out NWP.

Bubbles - PG13   


-Infie

* * *

Max sank back into her tub with a heartfelt sigh of relief as the hot, steaming water eased over her shoulders. The rich bubbles covered her past her neck to tickle her chin.

It was one of the benefits of moving into Terminal City; the apartment complexes had all of the facilities of the best condo corps, if one was willing to overlook the grime and general toxicity of the place. Max had taken one look at the roomy bathroom of this particular apartment and had practically swooned at the sight of the enormous two person bathtub. Now, she was giving it a test run.

It had taken a couple of weeks to find the time to fix up running water, and another to get hot and cold, but the ecstacy of a hot bath had been worth all of the trouble.

She had gotten back to her apartment late, as usual these days, and had immediately known that tonight was the night for the bubbles. She gathered up every candle she had, and placed them around her new bathroom, lighting them all excitedly. She poured herself a glass of red wine, making sure that the bottle was near enough to the tub that she could pour a refill without getting up. A bottle of her favourite sandalwood-scented bubble bath, and she was prepared. The bath had taken fifteen minutes to fill, and the wonderful rich scent of sandalwood had her practically drooling. Finally, all was in place, and Max stripped quickly and eased herself into her pool of paradise. 

"Aaaahhhhhh." she closed her eyes and relaxed every muscle in her body, one by one.

"Hey! Max!" Alec's voice came from her new living room.

Max started violently, actually going under for a second. She came up spluttering , bubbles streaming down her face. "Argh!"

"Max?" The door flew open and Alec charged into the bathroom, ready to take on any attackers. He stopped just inside the door, his face a mask of confusion. "Max? Are you all right? Why did you yell?"

"Get. Out!" Max shouted, gathering bubbles to cover her heaving chest. "I am taking a bath, damnit!"

Alec slouched against the door frame, taking in her bedraggled appearance with an irritating grin. He looked tired. "Strange. I didn't know baths included total submersion."

"They _don't_." Max gritted. "But _someone_ startled me. So, now, you can let me go back to what I was doing..."

Alec looked idly around the room, deliberately ignoring her inference that he leave. "Hey, Max, this looks nice. All the candles and everything." He sniffed appreciatively. "And, wow. What's that smell?"

Max finished wiping suds out of her eyes and glared at him. "It's sandalwood." She sniffed too, pointedly. "Something _you_ could use a little of. Have you been playing in the sewers again?"

Alec tilted his head playfully. "Nah. You know I'd never visit 'our place' without you, Max." Suddenly he straightened, and his eyes twinkled with an unholy glee. Max frowned nervously. _{What is he planning?}_ She found out.

Alec pulled his sweatshirt over his head in one smooth motion, one hand going to the button of his jeans as he kicked off his sneakers. He unzipped briskly, then untucked his T-shirt and stripped it off, too, dropping it on top of his rapidly growing pile of clothes. 

Max tore her eyes away from the play of candlelight on his chest reluctantly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

Alec paused in pushing his jeans off his hips long enough to grin at her cockily. "I'm joining you, of course." His jeans joined the pile. He pulled off his socks, and his hands had just reached the waistband of his boxers when Max found her voice. 

"Oh, no, you're not." she was so shocked that her voice was practically ultrasonic.

"Come, on, Max. You can't take back your invitation now." he stripped off the boxers and approached the bathtub, unselfconsiously naked. "We all used to shower together at Manticore all the time, and the tub's plenty big enough. You probably won't even be able to tell I'm there."

Max closed her eyes against the sight of him naked. "But.. But..." the water sloshed gently as he climbed in. "Argh!" 

"Ahhhhh..." Alec wriggled down in the bubbles and closed his eyes in ecstacy. "This is wonderful, Max! I totally understand why you'd want to do this all the time."

"You.. you..." Max reached under the water, grabbed one masculine ankle, and pulled. It was Alec's turn to disappear underneath the bubbles as he yanked his foot out of her hand. Her plan backfired, though, as he came back up inches away from her, hazel eyes laughing as he made motor-boat noises with his mouth.

"Max!" he exclaimed happily, slick body just nudging hers from shoulder to toes. "I didn't know that baths could be this much fun." He placed a dollop of bubbles on the end of her nose, making her eyes cross. "I've always been a shower man, myself."

Max had a sudden image of Alec in her shower, water cascading down his perfect body, mouth open to catch the drops as they ran down his cheeks. She closed her eyes, put her hands against his chest, and pushed.

Alec went under again, grabbing at her for purchase. His hand flailed down her flank, and he let her go, once again coming up laughing. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair to sweep the wet strands off of his face. He sat up in the bath, wiping bubbles off his face, and as he opened his eyes his gaze collided with Max's. She hastily tried to wipe her expression blank, but knew already it was too late.

Alec's eyes darkened with sudden awareness, and he froze, staring at her face gilded by the candlelight. He raised his hand and touched her cheek with uncharacteristic tenderness. "Max..." he breathed. 

"Alec." she said uncertainly. "I don't think we should do this."

"No, no, you're right." he responded hoarsely, eyes focussed intently on her lips.

"Alec." A droplet of water slid down his neck, and she followed it's path hungrily. 

"Yes?" He sounded strangled.

"uh... I dunno..." her voice was faint, and she swayed towards him. His eyelids fluttered closed as he felt the water swirl around him with her movement. "Oh, Alec..." 

He met her half-way, hands coming up to cup her face as he kissed her passionately. She responded as if she was trying to inhale him into her, wrapping her arms around him fiercely, and pressing her body against his as though she were trying to climb inside. Alec tore his mouth from hers and lifted her away.

He turned them so they lay submerged on their sides, still curled around each other but no longer in any danger of drowning. Max opened her eyes drowsily and leaned to kiss his lips. "I never knew bubble baths could be so relaxing, Max. We should make this a regular thing." Alec's voice was hoarse as he tried bring his breathing back under control. Max swallowed and cuddled closer at the barely hidden question in his voice. 

"I'm planning on having one almost every night." She told him.

"Really?" She felt him shift slightly. "Want some company?"

"Not really." She replied. He stilled, and she could have sworn she felt his heart stop. She pushed away slightly so that she could look him in the eyes, and he could see what she felt. "I don't want some company, Alec. What I do want, is you."

_Please_ review. Bip bip bip!

_**{END}**_

* * *


End file.
